Maiko Ōgure
|Rank = No-Star |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Nudist Beach |Occupation = High school student |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 4 |Japanese = Marina Inoue |English = Dorothy Elias-Fahn }} was a No-Star student who was the Head of the Trap Department of the Disciplinary Committee. After Ira Gamagōri heard of her plan to overthrow Satsuki Kiryūin, he stripped her of her rank and expelled her from the school. Appearance Maiko is a slender girl with black hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes. She also wears glasses with large, rectangular frames. She wears the No-Star uniform of Honnōji Academy and first appears with a cast and bandages over her left arm. She also appears to be on the shorter side with both Ryūko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku being noticeably taller than she is. Personality Maiko is shameless and self-centered and is not above lying and treachery to achieve her goals. She is very proud of her willingness to do whatever it takes to gain power. She is, however, very cowardly and when faced by a threat she can not quickly and easily dispatch, she is equally willing to debase herself to save herself from danger. When first encountered by Ryūko and Mako, she pretends to be an injured student and, through a show of false courage and selflessness, builds their trust and sympathy in her. She then exploits this trust by trying to sabotage the duo as they try to make their way to Honnōji Academy on time. While driving the One-star bus the group had successfully hijacked, her injured student facade quickly begins to break down under the weight of fire from the residents of level 2. After driving the bus through level 2 and landing in front of school, Maiko immediately betrays Mako and Ryūko and steals Senketsu, proudly revealing her plans to use him to overthrow Satsuki and take over the Academy. Due to her shameless desire to gain power, she quickly masters Senketsu and, true to her cowardly nature, immediately targets Mako because she is the weakest. After her plan fails due to Senketsu' resistance, she begs for Ryūko's mercy before revealing that they had actually landed in her final trap. After this revelation, she displays a hint of integrity, seemingly willing to sacrifice herself to ensure Ryūko's destruction in honor of her rank only to reveal that this is actually just another lie. History Maiko is the "Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development" whose job was to surveil students by hiding amongst them and through hidden security cameras, and to develop traps. Nothing is known about her past before gaining her rank. Synopsis When first encountered by Ryūko and Mako, Maiko appears to be an injured student who quickly wins the pair's sympathies through a show of selfless courage despite her injury. Successfully winning them over, the now trio attempt to pass through the various challenges and traps that have been set up along the path to Honnōji Academy. Throughout the journey, Maiko repeatedly proves herself a dangerous nuisance through bouts of pain induced fainting spells, nearly killing Ryūko with them (though usually only resulting in a humorous exposure of her panties). Maiko's facade begins to break down when the trio hijack a One-star bus which she manages to drive expertly through heavy fire by the residents of level 2, despite the seeming injury to her hand. After driving the bus past level 2 and landing in front of academy, Maiko shows her true colors and steals Senketsu. Immediately afterwards, she reveals her true identity as "Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development" and her plans to use him to overthrow Satsuki Kiryūin and take over the Academy. Following this revelation, she dons the Kamui and, due to her shamelessness, quickly masters his power. True to her cowardly nature, she immediately targets Mako, as she is the weaker of the pair, but is prevented from harming her by Senketsu. Frozen by the Kamui, Ryūko takes advantage of Maiko's helplessness by defeating her with a single uppercut and recovering Senketsu. After being stripped of Senketsu, Maiko reveals that where they had landed was not the entrance to the school but was in fact her final trap: a rolling platform that will take them back to the beginning of the course. After escaping from the platform, she is caught by Ira Gamagōri, stripped of her rank, and expelled from the academy for conspiring against Satsuki. In Episode 8, Ira mentioned to Ryūko that Maiko learned the hard way that nobody can work Sanketsu right at the time when Ryōsuke Todoroki and the Automotive Airsoft Club was pursuing them. She makes a brief appearance in episode 23, after being extracted from within a COVERS and is seen standing with everyone for the final battle against Ragyō Kiryūin before the credits roll. Relationships She was the head of a No-Star committee and thus was subordinate to all One-Star and above committees before being stripped of her rank and expelled. Nothing is known about her family or friends, if any. Image Gallery File:Maiko_Ōgure_face_(Sketch).png|A sketch of Maiko's faces character design. File:Maiko_Ōgure_body_(Sketch - with_Senketsu).png|A sketch of Maiko's body character design with Senketsu version. 317Jz7R.jpg Ep04-maikophoto.jpg|Best friends...? Ep04-maikosenketsu2.jpg|Revealing her true colors. Ep04-maikosenketsu.jpg|Wearing Senketsu. Ep04-maikoryuko.jpg|Time for revenge. Maiko Evil.jpg|Maiko revealing her plan. Maiko driving.jpg|Maiko driving the bus. Maiko donning Senketsu.jpg|Maiko donning Senketsu Maiko and Mako.jpg|Maiko attempting to use her powers on Mako. Maiko activating trap.jpg|Maiko activating her "Begin of the Beginning" trap. Maiko suicide.jpg|Maiko about to jump off the edge. Maiko busted.jpg|Maiko caught red-handed by Ira Gamagōri. Maiko expelled.jpg|Maiko after being expelled. Ep23_All_together_now.jpg|She is seen to the right, wrist to her hips, and with glasses. Trivia *Despite being a Club President, she is not seen wearing a Two-Star Goku Uniform. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters